1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board and an electronic apparatus having the flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer, which is hereinafter simply referred to as a computer, is generally installed with a hard disk drive as a storage device. Recently, especially in a portable notebook computer, there has been increasing a demand for reduction in the weight, size and thickness thereof.
In order to satisfy such demand, there are proposed various notebook computers. An example of such computers is disclosed in JP-A-2005-157790 (counterpart U.S. publications are: U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,577 B2; and US 2005/0111202 A1).
In a notebook computer disclosed in the document JP-A-2005-157790, a hard disk drive and a printed circuit board are connected together by a flexible cable. The flexible cable is connected through the lower portion of the hard disk drive.
However, according to a conventional notebook computer, since a signal for driving a disk drive device is a high frequency signal, there are generated electromagnetic noises, thereby raising a possibility that the electromagnetic noises causes adverse affect on peripheral circuits and peripheral equipment through the hard disk drive. Also, there is a possibility that the electromagnetic noises from the peripheral circuits and equipment cause adverse affect on a signal being transmitted on a flexible cable through the hard disk drive.